


Wait Your Turn

by Cas_s_Honeybee



Series: An Office Romp [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee
Summary: I'm so very bad at summaries.... This is just Sam, his assistant, and smut.Enjoy.





	Wait Your Turn

“Dammit Sam! Fuck that feels good.” You moan out as you’re pushed into the office, door slamming shut behind you. Suddenly you feel yourself lifted and you reflexively wrap your legs around his waist. He continues to kiss along your neck before he deposits you on the desk. You reach for him again as he stands up.

“No, don’t move.” He growls and fuck is that hot. He divests himself of his suit jacket and then slowly starts to undo his tie. You try not to squirm but he looks like he’s ready to devour you and you’re all for it. Once the tie is undone, but still draped around his neck, he begins to work on his shirt, removing each button at a painstaking pace. You’re almost ready to go against his wishes and move over to help him when he says “Come here.”

You hastily get off the desk to stand before him, waiting for his next instruction. You love when he gets like this and you are so very ready for his next command.

He takes your hands, putting them on his belt, smirking down at you. No questions need to be asked, nothing needs to be said, you know just what to do. You start to undo the buckle, slowly removing the belt from his pants. Your hands trail along the waistband, dipping in every so often to feel the warm skin beneath, until they glide down the back so that you can grab his ass, You look up to see him staring back at you, hunger in his eyes. You lean forward, still making eye contact as you take the zipper of the pants in your teeth and being to pull it down.

He groans and you can feel his erection through the fabric, so very close to your mouth. You use the hands that were on his backside to push the pants down completely, boxers too, until that glorious cock is right in your face. You lower your mouth over him, pushing your tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock as you take him in completely. The moan he lets out reverberates through him, lending a tingling sensation to your mouth.

Tearing your eyes away from his before you get completely lost in those sunflower eyes, you get to work, bobbing your head up and down along his length. You can feel him hit the back of your throat, but knowing Sam the way you did you need to get used to that feeling. He brings his hands to your head, tapping gently so that you look back up at him. He raises a brow questioningly and gives an experimental thrust of his hips. You know what that means. He wants to fuck your mouth. You give a slight nod, he gently runs this hands through your hair, helping you to relax. Then he starts to thrust and in this, he’s not gentle. At the first thrust, he hits the back of your throat and the tears run down your face. Relaxing your throat a bit helps, but you know how he likes it. He continues to fuck your mouth and start to swallow, the muscles constricting around him.

He pulls out quickly and gasps, “No, not yet. Don’t want to come yet.” 

You stay on your knees, not sure what he wants to do with you next or where he wants you to be. That is until he walks over to his desk chair and pats his lap. Obediently you get up and go over to him, standing with him between your legs. You lean forward to kiss him, feeling his tongue slide into your mouth as his fingers slide between your legs, pushing aside your panties so that he can push his way into your slick folds. You rock your hips as you moan into his mouth. The man has got some magic fingers. With his other hand, he positions you over his cock and in a seamless transition it replaces his fingers and you are bouncing up and down on top of him.

He’s got the perfect angle and manages to nail that spot that you love over and over. Between the pace he sets and the previous stimulation, you aren’t going to last long. A distant part of your mind, the part that isn’t overcome with please, registers the sound of the door opening.

“Hey, can I borrow…” Dean, Sam’s brother, begins to say as he walks into the room.

“Wait your turn!” Sam growls out and that’s it. You can feel your orgasm overtake you as you rhythmically clench around him which then causes him to come as well. This is going to get messy when you stood up. Falling forward, you rest your head on his shoulder.

“Not what I was looking to borrow Sammy….although….” You hear come from Dean. You turn around slightly to see a very interested expression on Dean’s face. Now this could get interesting.


End file.
